Swallow Down the Blood
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: ONE-SHOT DMHG fics. None of these stories connect or have any simularity at all, so why don't you come and follow Draco and Hermione's dark ways?
1. How I Came to be

This is a one-shot; and I own the poems, not the characters. This story was inspired by 'A Little Black Book' by overXposed. You'll see why it's rated this very _soon. I wrote this poetry specifically for this story so why wouldn't I own it? _**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT.** IT'S EXACTLY LIKE THE ONE I POSTED ON MY FRIEND'S PENNAME. YOU CAN ASK HER YOURSELF IF SHE'S ONLINE. HER S/N IS COLEY-RANDOM5. It kind of ends with a twist...

* * *

****

How I came to be

You two seem happy,

But the life of everyone else around you is gloomy.

I doubt you two notice;

Your glued to the other's eyes, but not honest,

I'm tempted to hurt myself, you to never cared.

You never shared your relationship with me,

But being I, I found out eventually.

You never tried,

You never comforted me when I cried.

Now and then I try to think,

But you two never speak.

You're always silent,

Quiet,

It's frightening.

My tears fall,

You two pass me in the hall,

But you never noticed the look,

And my hands shook.

You never noticed me,

And that's how I came to be.

Hermione didn't think it was right; this person's poetry was so sad and depressing. Whoever wrote it knew about her previous 'relationship' with Ronald Wesley, her old best friend.

But that shit was done; she was just his fuck buddy.

She never saw Ron again; and she found a large notebook filled with poetry; and this one couple seemed to be revolved around this boy's tragic life, him longing girl that never thought anything of him.

"Oh, the poor boy," she thought aloud, flipping to the next page filled again with depressing poetry.

I'd die for you,

I would give my life for you,

Just so you would finally notice me,

But you always seem so spiteful,

So hateful,

Like it hurts you,

But it hurts me more, the actions, the things you do.

It hurts;

To see you laugh, to see you full of mirth;

After the day, because you were with him.

You say such horrid things;

My chance of surviving tomorrow is dim.

You've cut my wings and left me to die,

But you didn't know;

But I doubt you would want to know;

I saw you with him in the hall;

The door to the room of Requirement open, I saw you with him.

Without these disturbances I might have turned out all right,

But not tonight,

Definitely not tonight,

Nothing will make me want my life.

This boy is suicidal as well... she thought; _and how did he know? This boy must be sneaky, too, because that was at midnight... Or maybe he's a prefect?_

_That evens it down easily..._

The guy prefects were Draco Malfoy, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, and Wesley the 6th.

Some wild part of her actually **wanted **it to be Draco Malfoy; he hadn't insulted her on the train ride when he passed her compartment; he'd actually ignored her.

Sneaky...

"Hmm," she murmured, and as she passed the boy she was thinking about in the library, looking over the poems, trying to figure out whom it might belong to.

"Sneaky," she murmured aloud, and turned another page to find a **VERY **detailed picture of herself during Advanced Potions, sucking her sugar quill, deep in thought about the Potions lesson.

There's only one Prefect that's in my Advanced Potions class…

"Hullo, Granger…"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his cool and icy voice, and she pocketed the book before she turned around to acknowledge him.

"Hullo, Malfoy," she whispered coldly, crossing her arms over her chest, plastering a look of defiance on his face.

"I think you dropped something while you were talking to yourself," he reached for something in his back pocket and handed it to her.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him before taking the letter from him, her eyes gazing confusedly into his metallic blue ones.

"Why didn't you let me leave it?" she questioned, and was completely surprised by him laughing in reply.

"It seemed important; and if anyone found it, I bet you would be pissed." He dismissed between his laughter.

Why doesn't he laugh more often? She wondered, before shooting him a wary look and turning around to walk away.

A strong hand wrapped around her wrist and she winced; he was squeezing too hard.

"Malfoy, you're hurting me!"

Instantly, his hold loosened, and she relaxed a little.

"I just wanted to tell you, I think that thing's really important, so you better read it here."

So, he knew that she had his book? Or is it just something trivial and an insult?

"With you near? Why would I do something stupid like that?" she enquired him in a suspicious voice, arching her eyebrows.

She tried to break from his death grip, but he was much too strong.

"Hermione, please…" he whispered, and she arched her eyebrows higher.

Why is he making it so obvious?

"I will; if you just let go of me." Hermione answered, and Draco let go of her wrist only to watch her run away from him and out of the library.

Gryffindor Tower, 8:00 P.M.

In the letter, she found a green and silver necklace just begging to be worn, but she didn't put it on until after she read about it.

Dearest Hermione,

You have something of mine, but I'm glad you found it; I was terribly worried that I would never see it again. I'm sure you like the drawings of you, because you had the slightest smile on your face. Why don't you ever smile often?

I hope this letter has made that smile creep into your eyes again, and if you want to know about my obviousness, I just wanted you to know I'm different than the hard mask I put on everyday. I didn't choose that life, I didn't choose to be horrible to you.

But could you stop playing along?  
I know that you're knowledgeable about who I am. Why didn't you confront me about it? Were you afraid?

I hope you meet up with me tonight in the Astronomy Tower. I'll be waiting. Also, wear the necklace. I'll tell you about it later.

You're the missing key to this; and if people see you wearing it; they'd that know I've changed.

He was so sweet, so different than before, but could it be a trap? She sighed as she pondered about the idea, but decided to meet him, since she always wanted a Bad Boy as a boyfriend.

"This is just absurd," she thought aloud before pulling the necklace around her neck. But little did she know about the consequences afterwards.

Astronomy Tower

"Hermione, I thought you would never arrive…" his cool voice acknowledged her, his back to her, looking out of the window at the beautiful stars.

"Well, I just wanted to meet the poet that wrote all of this depressing poetry, that's all." Hermione returned, and walked over to stand behind him.

"It's a very important book. I'm planning on being published sometime after I graduate, and I'm typing up those very words to my father's friend, because he can pull those kind of things." Draco said in a conversational tone, though his back was still to her.

"That's terrific! Oh, being published is the greatest feeling on earth!" Hermione exclaimed, a joyous smile reaching her face.

Draco turned around, a smirk gracing his lips. "And you would know how?"

"I have a pseudonym; I was published when I was a 2nd year… One of my older cousins on my mother's side works for SC and… Draco, why do you look so confused?"

"Scholastic?" he questioned, and she nodded.

"I wasn't accepted there," he murmured, and she blanched.

"Well, what poem did you send?" she asked, and Draco handed her a wrinkled sheet of paper, which looked like it had been opened more than ten times.

Don't look at me, please, avert your eyes the other way,

Let the walls decay, but just don't come near me.

I don't want to see her; I don't want to see it.

Please, just leave me alone!

You hit the wall, call for me,

But I'm out of the room,

Efforts long from doom.

Don't you sing that song,

It means nothing,

It means all our suffering has started all over again.

I swear, it's a tragedy; you were never able to repent for your sins,

But now you're receiving what you deserved,

Your pain was just reserved only for you.

Your game is finished, written in blood,

Sweet flower buds fly around your innocent face,

Such grace is horrifying.

Outside The Great Hall- Next Day

Hermione was walking between Ginny and Harry, her only friends in the school, holding their hands, chattering about how it was great to be a 6th year, but Hermione caught Ginny staring at her necklace before they even came near the Great Hall doors.

"Why are you wearing Slytherin colours, Hermione?" she questioned, and Harry glanced over at her as well.

"Yeah, Hermione, why?" Harry enquired, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Through the mob of people entering the hall, she saw a platinum head, and her eyes widened when she met the familiar metallic blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I… um… I…" she stammered, and she tried to look away, but his intense gaze drew her in.

"Hermione?" Ginny waved a hand in front of her face, and the spell instantly broken.

"Oh… I was going to say I was wearing it because it was a present from someone." Hermione lied steadily, but Harry arched a curious eyebrow at her.

"From who? A Slytherin, perhaps?" Harry's suspicious voice didn't help any of Hermione's situation, and when Draco strolled over toward them, he certainly fucked it all up.

"N-no…" she lied weakly, before Draco was in front of them.

"Hullo, Wesley, Potter… Oh, and hi Hermione." Draco smirked at the shocked look on their faces, and tilted Hermione's chin up with a long slender finger, and whispered in a low voice so her friend's wouldn't hear, "Play along…"

Harry and Ginny just stared perplexedly at the Slytherin and their friend, both their eyebrows arched in confusion. Hermione glanced over at them, Draco hadn't released her yet, and she was fearful if anyone saw them together.

"Stop trembling, love, I won't hurt you," he whispered before claiming her lips in a beautiful, but also deadly kiss.

There was only one thought going through her mind: _What would they say?_

You make me feel so horrible,

So positively dreadful.

My wounds will never heal,

And I'll always steal glances at you during class.

Our dumb-arse of a Potions teacher doesn't think twice,

Doesn't even act nice to you Gryffindors.

Surrender arms, let's break this bloody failure of a code.

Maybe then these idiotic skirmishes will grow old.

Never show your prudence,

Never show your weakness,

But I know you won't anyway,

You'll stay stubborn,

Never will it slumber.

Push the knife harder,

Don't stall it any longer,

Come on, take our lives…

I can't take it, I'll never become stronger…

End it all for me.

"They would kill us," she rasped, looking around her as if gazing into a raging fire.

"How are they to defy me? My father's dead, my mother always has wanted me to be rebellious, and you're the perfect girl to help me show them I'm different," he whispered and claimed her lips again in a lusty kiss, pushing her into the wall where everyone could see, which frightened Hermione; even after his attempts to calm her down.

"Draco," she moaned and let her hand travel up his arms, but almost pulled away when her fingers came in contact with what felt like bumps- or more specifically, cuts.

"Don't mind them," he whispered and her eyes snapped open when his lips came in contact with the hollow of her neck.

"Oh Christ," she murmured, and her eyes fluttered closed.

She hadn't ever expected Draco Malfoy to love her, but she never thought he would snog her senseless outside the Great Hall! She hadn't ever expected it; but it was actually in a odd way comforting that someone actually loved her.

Unless a teacher saw them!

Abruptly, at that thought she put her hands to his broad chest and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge, he was too muscular.

"I want to make it official," he murmured against her flesh, and she had a purple hickey from all his 'proving love.'

"Well… It would be official if a teacher saw…" her attempts to complain turned into a breathy moan, and she wanted to hex Draco for being so good.

"Oh Lord, you're right." Draco realised and reluctantly pulled away from her, but not before giving her a quick kiss.

Hermione was right; Professor McGonagall had appeared right after he pulled away, and she began questioning them about the oddest things.

"Are you two arguing again? Don't make me give out another detention!"

Hermione shook her head, and Draco replied to her statement with a cool,

"We're fine, Professor. We were merely chatting about our rounds."

McGonagall accepted this excuse, and left them to themselves.

"She's so fucking oblivious!" Draco laughed hard, and Hermione took his hand, feeling a sense of belonging with him, dragging him into the Great Hall.

They don't seem to notice… Which is a good thing!

Hermione's eyes fell upon two empty seats at the Gryffindor table and glanced over at Draco, and as if reading her mind, he was already heading toward the table.

"I hope I'm not expelled for this," she grumbled before Draco dragged her to their seats.

"This is insane!" Hermione heard Ginny tell Harry behind her.

"Well, someone seems to share your opinion," Draco murmured to her and dug a fork into his eggs and shovelled them into his mouth.

"Which isn't a good thing," she replied and he shrugged.

Why were they ignoring us? She wondered as she watched her fellow Gryffindors talk animatedly with another. Hermione had a strange feeling they were ignoring her and Draco.

"Do you think it's something about me?" Draco asked her, staring blankly into space.

"Probably, since you _are _whom you are," she answered and he gritted his teeth together which malice.

"Damn it, it wasn't supposed to happen like this!" He sat down his fork with a small clatter, and Hermione glanced over at him with confusion.

"What? Are they **supposed **to accept you?" she questioned him while gazing vacantly into space.

"No, but they could at least say **something**!" He muttered, and she glanced over at him, slowly arching her eyebrows.

"Since when do you care what we Gryffindors think?"

"Since never. But, they could at least stop the staring; it's ticking me off," he replied, and she nodded lightly.

"I know the exact feeling," she commented, and he shovelled bacon into his mouth, barely missing his fingers when he closed his mouth to chew.

"Holy bagels and butter!" Hermione exclaimed, and took some of her 'holy food' and shovelled it down her throat. It was very addictive.

Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye until he felt something sticky slide down his arm. Immediately, he saw the red blood coming from the Dark Mark that had been forced into his flesh. When he was absolutely sure no one was watching, he muttered a spell and the bleeding stopped.

Too close.

* * *

****


	2. Swish and Wish for a Disaster

****

I own the song that accompanies this fic, and I plan on keeping it, but I don't own the characters… The punctuation is correct, so don't flame me for that.

Swish and Wish for a Disaster

One shot--

I can feel your overbearing stare upon me,

I can sense your glare and I glance over toward you.

His cold eyes connected with her warn honey ones, and she blanched, he arched his eyebrows high.

"_You?re agité, aren?t vous? Je puis le voir dans vos yeux, ainsi cessez le mensonge_," his silver eyes challenged, and her chocolate ones narrowed. (You're restless, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes, so stop lying.)

"You're the one who's lying," she spoke aloud, and he laughed, his hard chortles echoing through the halls.

"Look who's talking, Head Girl! I may be a simple Prefect, but even _I _can tell when you're anxious and worried. Granger, I can read people like a book… Especially yourself," he responded coolly, and she rolled her brown eyes at his remark.

"As if you know how I feel!" she would screech, and he smirked lightly, his grey eyes sparkling.

Such lies, such blasphemy you do.

Such horrid cries, such curiosity you produce.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, Granger," he drawled, and she arched her eyebrows slowly.

"Don't kid yourself, Malfoy," she spat, and he caught her wrist before she slapped him, dragging her roughly to him.

"Who's there to kid? They all know about it, all about this controversy and our relationship together," he informed her, walking backward so they entered the empty classroom they were standing near.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Hermione started, but the cruel look in Draco's eyes stopped her.

"Just shut up and come with me," he muttered, and she blanched.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you need that in French, or what?! _Ferme-la juste et venez avec moi_!" he repeated his previous comment in French, and her chocolate eyes stared at the Slytherin crest sewn on his robes.

"Oh, fine, you and your veela curse…" she whispered finally, and he smirked, Hermione was beginning to have second thoughts about her decision.

"Now-- I need you to listen up-- are you ready, fully prepared?" he would ask her, and she would nod in response.

"I'm ready, Malfoy. Will this hurt?" she gazed uncertainly into his grey orbs, and he shrugged.

"Dunno, why don't we try it out?" he had captured her mouth before she could respond, pushing his tongue into her hot mouth, forcing her against one of the desks.

Just don't say a word,

Let it all be unheard…

"Malfoy, stop!" her words were muffled, and his eyes were closed, hers not-- she still didn't understand why _her _of all people had to be _his _mate.

She put her hands to his hard chest and attempted to push him back, but he wouldn't budge, he merely took her frizzy hair out of her red scrunchy and started de-tangling it with his long fingers.

"Frizzy… How do you deal with it?" he would ask against her mouth, finally de tangling himself from her, and she gazed at him with fury.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant, how do you live the way you do, I mean, you're taunted, a muggle-born, _and _you're hated because of your sheer intelligence," he explained, and she glared at him, but she noticed he didn't call her a Mud-blood like he usually did.

****

Forward-- October 27, 2006

"I want to die," she whispered in her huddled corner of the dark room, and he gazed uncertainly at her with his clouded eyes.

"Why do you wish that?" he asked her, sitting on his emerald green bed sheets, his long fingers interlaced under his chin.

Her voice was emotionless, so unlike the girl he knew, "because there's no point in staying here."

"I'm starting to believe you were right… All I'm doing is hurting you," Draco muttered to himself, his grey eyes focused on the brunette girl with the tattered soul.

"Don't you realise what happened? Don't you care? They _died_. They're dead, all of them… They had such promising futures," she whispered, and he gazed blankly at her.

"Such promising futures they all had… All gone, slaughtered with only two words…" he whispered severely, and Hermione's brown orbs met his grey ones.

Anonymous fools they once were,

Synonymous cruelty placed upon them…

"Two words… But he missed, reworded it with a similar spell, and he made me insane…" Hermione cradled herself against the wall, her knees swaying back and forth. Her eyes were bloodshot, Draco's had the same grey in them when they died in a flash of green light, a dull kind of grey that would never show any emotions again.

"Took your spirit of belonging, took your sense of self-possession…" Draco whispered, and Hermione buried her head into her legs, sobbing without any sign of stopping.

"Slaughter, kill, destroy, break… Madness…" Hermione was mumbling, and Draco eyed her worriedly.

His eyes studied her figure; decked in white, frizzy brown curls hiding a white and emotionless face, chocolate eyes, almost black, no sign of feeling, her arms covered with red scars and tracks, bumps, and scrapes. He took a deep intake of breath before asking, "Hermione, may I comfort you?"

Her head snapped up, and she nodded lightly, her chocolate eyes blank.

He stood slowly, the bed creaking from beneath him, and he walked toward her trembling figure, his grey eyes dull, but the tears were coming, he could feel them.

You never listened when I was right,

You ever hesitate near me tonight and I won't be able…

"The walls are breaking…" she whispered before he scooped her into his arms, his hands settling possessively around her waist, resting his cheek next to her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck, settling her head on his broad shoulders, perfect for crying on.

"Shh," he would whisper, and she sobbed into his black robes, he didn't care if she ruined them either, he knew she just needed to let it out.

"I want to die, I want to die…" she was whispering again, though Draco's hands ran soft patterns across her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"I want you to live-- you're the only person left from Hogwarts…" he whispered, and she sobbed even harder at the mention of their old school.

"With the floating candles and the spells… Oh, Draco, how I miss them all!" she cried, and his arms tightened around her.

"They wouldn't probably not want you dead, Hermione, your friends would want you to be alive, right?" Draco asked her, and her hands crawled up his neck to play with his platinum locks.

Fond memories long forgotten,

A pond of such happiness evaporated…

"Of course they would want petty old Hermione to stay alive, so they won't have to deal with her in the afterlife," she said, her voice rising maddeningly.

"Hermione," Draco began quietly, but the girl's sobs increased dramatically.

"They only wanted Hermione so they could have good grades and such! Only Hermione realised this!" she exclaimed, and Draco sighed lightly-- he knew he couldn't stop the insane girl from ranting.

"Hermione, please don't do this," he tried again, and her fingers tightened around his platinum locks.

"Hermione is sad… So sad, but yet angered they thought of her as a mere toy, or a book to just look through, to force information out of," she cried harder, and Draco did his best to comfort her.

"Hermione, surely they didn't…"

"Oh, but they did!" she exclaimed again, and Draco gazed into space.

"Horrible…" he muttered under his breath.

"Hermione had a feeling they would die soon… When you found her in the halls, remember, so long ago? It seemed so long ago, when they were alive… That's what you saw in my eyes," she whispered, and he gave a choking noise.

"It was true…"

I didn't want it to be,

Dear salvation, why couldn't of it have been me?

"Madness, screaming, icy cold chills, being one of the only ones left…" she was muttering, and he gazed vacantly into space.

"Such horror," he remembered quietly, lifting the girl up from her invisible shakes and carrying her over to his bed, cradling her close, his tears mingling with hers.

"Everything burning… Why did it have to be them and not us?" she whispered, and he swallowed down his tears again.

"That's a good question," he said between shaky breaths, and Hermione merely cried into his robes, not able to reply.

Why is the question upon everyone's lips,

I cannot question for this long, but I let it slip.

Flashback-- October 16 2005, 7:45 PM

"Damn it, why do I receive detention with an arrogant bastard such as yourself, Malfoy?" she questioned the pale blond, and he merely shrugged.

"Wrong place, wrong time," he answered simply as he walked with her deeper in the woods, his hands shoved into his cloak pockets.

"Don't you think it would be about time for them to pick us up, something? I mean, we've collected the ingredients, it's floating behind us…" she muttered, and he shrugged.

"You afraid of staying with me too long? Afraid my evil would rub off you?" he spat, and she glanced over at him, her eyebrows arched.

"No, I'm not, I was just simply worrying… We should go back, Malfoy, look for them," she said, and his face remained emotionless.

"Whatever, but if I get in trouble for this… Let's just say you'll have lots of Slytherins pissed off at you," he said, turning around swiftly, grabbing Hermione's wrist and dragging her with him, his Quidditch reflexes faster than she ever imagined.

Awakening the sweet October,

Slumbering, sweet tomorrow.

"Whoa, Malfoy! My wrist hurts!"

"I don't care, Granger, you just made me remember something," he said, and she gazed blankly at him.

"As in?" she questioned, and he just kept running.

Blurred figures, the blood-covered grass, thick rich crimson, bodies crushing the lush grass, figures stooping over them with wands…

Draco's eyes hardened, Hermione's legs turned into jelly, unable to move, shaking with unheard sobs.

"Dead, dead…" she collapsed, her head hanging low, the crystalline tears hitting the ground, and Draco couldn't say a thing-- he was too angered.

It was hard for him to even think-- her sobs were so loud he couldn't concentrate, he needed so badly to fill the void that had filled his heart.

His friends were dead-- every last one of them.

Everyone he had ever talked to besides Granger was dead--

It was horrible.

Don't you dare cry,

You drive me mad, my heart's throbbing.

Your sobs are beckoning me to comfort you,

But I'm not budging.

"Stop your crying," Draco said to Hermione, his voice hoarse.

"No," she whispered numbly, the tears falling more rapidly now.

"You're driving me insane with your whimpers!" he exclaimed, and she gazed up at him, her eyes red and swollen.

"Deal with it," she said, and he made his way to the cloaked figures, his grey eyes aflame with hate.

"What the bleeding hells!" he screamed, and Hermione watched numbly as one of the cloaked figures slapped him hard.

"Shut up, child, or we'll make Granger dog food!"

Hermione's dull chocolate eyes stared at the grass, the tears tumbling down her cheeks like a river. _It'll be over soon, it will be over, I'll be reunited with my friends…_

"Over my dead body!"

Hermione's head snapped up, her wide brown eyes gazing incredulously at Draco.

"You fool…" she thought aloud, the tears still falling, her face pale.

"As you wish," the figure drawled, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"No, please don't hurt him! He hasn't done a thing wrong!" Hermione shouted, and quickly stood, her frizzy hair flying with the wind.

Murderous tendencies,

Your slurring voice doesn't help at all,

Bring me down,

Force me to fall, unable to stand my ground…

October 30th, 2005, Draco's mansion

"Dead, they're all dead!" she exclaimed, and Draco watched her pace from his writing desk, his quill in his left hand, touching the parchment.

He couldn't think-- not with Granger's rants.

"I **know **that! Can you even think about how much it hurt me? Did you see what they did to Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle? Their heads ripped right bloody off! They looked like broken twigs, that they did!" he exclaimed, and Hermione stopped pacing for a moment, raising her dark eyes to meet his grey eyes.

"No arms, no legs, no head, just the main torso. It's frightening… They had no eyes, most of all, and their skin was torn right off…" she whispered, remembering again.

"So horrific, I know," he said, turning back to his parchment, starting to write a letter to his parents.

Dear mum and dad,

The most terrible thing happened weeks ago, and I'm surprised I didn't write this earlier. I have Granger staying at my house, and yes, I know you hate me for it and you'll disown me, but please read carefully over I have to write:

No one from Hogwarts is left but me and her, and oddly enough, I feel the need to be around her, because she's a fellow survivor, or maybe it was just dumb luck.

You see, we had to do this errand for McGonagall, well, we had a detention, and it involved going into the Forbidden forest, and when we returned, everyone was dead…

I know you probably don't believe this, but Granger's actually a good person, also, I think she's gone insane, and she needs someone to comfort her, thus I exist.

Please don't punish me for it.

Your son,

Draco

Draco rolled up the parchment and tied it with a green ribbon. He whistled, and his black owl flew into his bedroom window, black eyes searching the room.

"Take this to mum and father," Draco whispered to it, and his owl simply flew away with his letter, and he felt very sullen.

Sweet, sweet little one,

Please tell me what you've done,

Your eyes are blood-shot, your nose is running.

What has troubled you so?

Hermione was sitting on his bed, mumbling things to herself, her frizzy hair flying.

"Granger, can you come here for a moment?" he asked her, and she huddled up into a ball, her brown eyes emotionless.

"Odd," Hermione murmured, "the walls are all swirly…"

"Granger!" he called for her again, and he looked up at him, her chocolate eyes blank.

"Don't wanna be here, _non ho desiderato mai sapere circa questo, io mai non lo ho desiderato accadere…_" she muttered in Italian, and Draco glanced over at her, his eyes widening. **I never wanted to know about this, I never wanted it to happen…**

"_Le destin est une chienne_," Draco said to himself in French. **Fate is a bitch.**

"Granger, do you speak French?" he asked her after a few moments of silence between them.

"_Oui_…" **Yes…**

"_Bon, parce que les elves de maison pourraient nous surprendre, ne voulons-nous pas cela, maintenant_? _De toute façon, je veux que vous écoutiez et écoutiez bon, parce que c'est très important_." he replied steadily, and she nodded. **Good, because the house elves might overhear us, don't want that, now do we? Anyhow, I want you to listen and listen good, because this is very important.**

"_Je comprends_... _Il y a crainte dans vos yeux_..._ Ce qui est si important_?" she asked, and his grey eyes darkened slightly. **I understand… There is fear in your eyes. What's so important?**

"_Je ne suis pas aussi sûr j'ai voulu que ceci se produisît l'un ou l'autre _-- _je n'ai eu aucun indice qu'il se produirait jusqu'à ce que j'aie vu que mat regardez dans vos yeux dans les halls en septembre_..._ Il est comme si vous savez des choses avant qu'ils se produisent _-- _vous avez su_?_ Comment avez-vous osé de phase comme celui_,_ sachant que vous ne pourrait pas l'arrêter_?_ Ils ont été pratiquement employés pour un rituel satanic…_" **I'm not so sure I wanted this to happen either-- I had no clue it would happen until I saw that dull look in your eyes in the halls back in September... It's as if you know things before they happen-- did you know? How could you live like that, knowing you couldn't stop it? They were practically used for a satanic ritual...**

Hermione's dull eyes gazed into his equally rigid ones, her whole body shaking, trying to keep herself from breaking down in front of him, her enemy.

Murmured thoughts,

Mere plots,

No graves to bury them,

Their hearts were crushed like twigs.

October 27, 2006

"I know exactly how you feel," he murmured, and she merely sobbed harder.

"I can't control myself, it just hurts so much…" she whispered, and he gazed over her shoulder at the white walls.

"I wish I could go back in time and prevent it, but I know I couldn't, even our Professors were on their knees, do you remember? It was horrible, when we returned inside, with the invisibility spell, those damned murderers screaming after us…"

"Yelling…" she murmured.

"Like madmen," he muttered, still comforting her.

"You know, Draco, you're my only friend now, and you're never with anyone else but me… Don't you get tired of it?" she suddenly asked him, and he had a blank expression on his face.

"No, I'm perfect with you being the only person in my life," he responded, his icy eyes gazing outside the window, which was on the other side of the room.

"Don't you get tired at all?" she asked again, and he pulled away from her, arching both his eyebrows very high.

"Hermione, are you trying to convince yourself that you're worthless? You know very well I care for you-- but you're too unstable to be around other people. That's what the doctor said," Draco replied, his grey eyes boring into her dull and blank brown ones.

It's just sometimes it hurts me,

It just sometimes irks me about the way you are.

"Why them, why? **_Why_**!" she put her hands on Draco's shoulders and he understood the message-- he pulled her close to him, and she started crying again.

"It was just coincidence that we were out, if we were there, then we would be killed, too. Hermione, you're the smartest witch to ever set foot in Hogwarts in ten years! Now look what's happened to you: you're crying, pathetic, weak. What would the old Hermione say about that?" he asked her, and she didn't stop crying.

"She would tell Draco Malfoy to make a wish, swish his wand, then everything would be back to normal," she answered him, pulling back slightly, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Wishing for disaster,

Unable to control your urge to kill,

You want to cause disorder,

Make people do things out of their will…

End. _Extrémit_.

* * *

Wow… This is my worst fic ever, at least I think so… **PLEASE R&R!!**


End file.
